Our Path
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Sebuah jalan yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun terpisah. Sebuah jalan yang membuat Kibum mengatakan, "Cukup aku yang sangat menderita karena kehilanganmu." Sebuah jalan yang Kyuhyun berikan berupa sebuah kunci yang mampu menyatukan kembali keduanya. Sebuah jalan yang akhirnya Kibum tempuh dengan susah payah. / Kihyun Story / Boys Love / Mind to Read and Review?


**Our Path**

_-Hwika's Present-_

.

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Rate : T

Cast : Kibum x Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst?

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's.

.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

Kim Kibum terdiam. Tubuhnya lemas, nafasnya berderu, tak ada kekuatan sedikitpun untuk sekedar menggangkat tangannya. Darah segar sudah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bugh

Sebuah benda keras itu kembali menghantam tubuh Kibum dengan kuat hingga sedikit terdorong ke depan.

Uhuk.

Sebuah cairan kental barbau anyir keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh berakhir disini! Pikirnya.

Kibum mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang mungkin sudah patah –dengan susah payah. Mencoba bangkit. Mencoba menyelamatkan seseorang yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya –yang sudah tak bergerak sedari tadi.

Bugh!

Sekali lagi benda keras itu menghantam tangannya yang tadinya sudah berhasil bertumpu pada lantai kini membuatnya kembali tergeletak.

Nafas Kibum semakin memburu. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_Tuhan… Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?_ Tanya Kibum dalam hati.

Kibum kembali membuka mata, mencoba melihat seseorang lainnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan ini.

Kosong.

Tempat orang tadi tergeletak, tak ada siapapun disana. Detak jantung Kibum meningkat.

_Tidak! Jangan lagi! Jangan siksa dia lagi!_

Kibum ingin sekali berteriak. Namun tak satupun suara yang bisa dia lakukan. Mungkin semua indranya sudah mati. Hanya tinggal menunggu dia untuk menutup matanya. Kibum bahkan harus berusaha dengah susah payah untuk menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari sosok tadi.

Hingga suara tembakan mengaggetkannya.

Kibum tidak berani memikirkan apapun atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun.

Dua buah suara tembakan menyusul secara beruntun terdengar.

"Uhuk…"

Kibum merinding mendengar suara terbatuk milik seseorang.

_Tidak. _

Otaknya terus berusaha menyangkalnya, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya yang memaksa memutar arah.

_Tidak mungkin._

Kibum kini bahkan menyaksikan sendiri seseorang yang tadi tergeletak disana kini berlutut di depannya dengan luka tembakan di tubuhnya. Melindunginya….

_Tidak…_

Sekali lagi suara tembakan mengudara, peluru dengan cepat melesat menembus tubuh orang itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah kekuatan darimana, Kibum menggeser badannya tepat di saat Kyuhyun terjatuh di dadanya.

"Kyu…" lirih Kibum.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, namun dia masih bernafas.

Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya yang tidak patah, "Maafkan aku…" gumamnya. Air matanya mengalir seiring dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku membuatmu terluka seperti ini," ucap Kibum teramat lemah hingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dengan sangat perlahan, mengambil jemari Kibum dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar semakin lemah.

Suara sirine polisi dan tanda pengepungan terdengar.

_Terlambat. Semua datang terlambat. Mereka tidak perlu lagi datang, _pikir Kibum.

"Ki-bum… Kim-ki-bum…"

Kibum tertegun mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan –nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku disini… aku disini…" bisik Kibum dengan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kim-Ki-bum… Sa… rang-hae…"

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya seakan menghilang begitu saja, namun kini dadanya yang terasa amat sakit, hingga sesak dan Kibum ingin sekali memukulnya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak itu.

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun melemah, nafasnya perlahan berhenti. Kibum mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Matanya masih memejam namun air matanya terus mengalir. Dia tahu Kyuhyunnya telah pergi.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu…"

Kibum mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Didekapnya tubuh Kyuhyun erat seolah tak ingin berpisah dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Apa mereka masih hidup?"

"Kau periksa mereka!"

"Satu dari mereka masih hidup."

Kibum masih mendengar suara-suara itu. Dia juga masih merasakan kini ada yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum sekuat tenaga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin dipisahkan."

"Hm, baiklah. Angkat mereka bersama."

Saat itu juga Kibum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Penculikan yang menimpa putra dari keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho setelah tiga hari akhirnya ditemukan. Namun, masih belum dapat dipastikan bagaimana keadaan keduanya yang saat ini sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dapat dipastikan pelaku tertangkap dan kabarnya akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Saat ini tempat perkara telah ditutup dengan garis polisi. Park Jungsoo, SM News, melaporkan."

Para wartawan dan beberapa reporter ramai memadati jalan di depan salah satu bangunan tua yang berada di distrik Gangnam. Tentu saja mereka berlomba-lomba mencari informasi mengenai kabar penculikan dua anak pejabat besar di Korea Selatan.

Polisi sebisa mungkin menghambat gerak para awak media untuk mendapatkan informasi karena perintah dari keluarga korban. Apalagi informasi mengenai anak tunggal dari Menteri Keuangan Korea Selatan, Cho Kyuhyun – yang tewas terbunuh.

Keluarga Cho dan keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Tuan Cho tengah terdiam menunduk di depan ruang ICU sedangkan Nyonya Cho tengah menangis meraung mendapati anak satu-satunya sudah tidak bernyawa. Nyonya Kim memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan sementara hatinya masih tidak tenang mengingat status koma yang diberikan dokter untuk anaknya sendiri. Tuan Kim sendiri tengah berurusan dengan polisi yang akan membawa kasus anak Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan ini ke pengadilan.

"Kyuhyunnie… Eomma akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta. Bangunlah, nak," racau Nyonya Cho yang kini memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Memciumi tiap inci wajah putranya yang sudah penuh luka dan lebam. Air matanya tidak sedikitpun berhenti mengalir, "Eomma tidak akan memaksamu makan sayur lagi. Bangunlah sayang… Buka matamu… Eomma disini, cepat buka matamu…"

Nyonya Kim bahkan ikut menangis merasakan kepedihan Keluarga Cho. Dia hanya berharap kalau anaknya akan segera bangun.

.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan dan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menyambutnya, membuat matanya kembali tertutup. Dia merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk pipinya pelan, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali membuka matanya. Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga kesadarannya penglihatannya semakin jelas.

Seseorang berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang cerah membuat Kibum mengucek matanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya sendiri, "K-kyu?"

Ya, dia benar-benar Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengangguk pada Kibum.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kali ini, "Aku yang sudah mati," ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Kepalanya bergerak ke sekeliling merasa tak mengenali tempatnya berada saat ini. Seperti di dalam kamar dengan design menyerupai sebuah gua pikirnya. Matanya kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana. Ditariknya pelan tangan Kyuhyun hingga jatuh kepelukannya.

"Jangan membohongiku," ujar Kibum pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun membuat pemuda yang ada dipelukannya itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak membohongimu," Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kibum lakukan –membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kibum.

Yang Kibum ingat, terakhir kali mereka masih disekap dan disiksa hingga membuat Kyuhyunnya terbunuh dan dirinya….

"Aku pasti sudah mati," ucap Kibum pelan membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Kibum lekat.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, "Aku yang sudah mati. Ini adalah dunia para hantu dan arwah…" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Kibum, "Aku adalah hantu, kau adalah arwah. Kau masih hidup hanya saja arwahmu terjebak disini."

Kibum berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Kembali ditariknya tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu aku tak mau kembali."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau harus kembali…"

"Dan kau juga harus kembali," potong Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah mati, Kim Kibum. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh sementara Kibum masih terus mencium bahu Kyuhyun.

_Untuk apa aku hidup jika kau tidak ada disisiku, Kyu…_ ucap Kibum dalam hati.

"Bummie…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman asal oleh Kibum, "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan hidup bahagia tanpaku…" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Bukan maksudku untuk percaya diri, hanya saja…."

"Aku tidak akan hidup bahagia tanpamu," sela Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapannya.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang telah basah oleh air mata, "Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia tanpamu. Aku akan tetap disini sampai tubuhku lelah dan akhirnya aku mati."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Dia ingin membantah kata-kata Kibum, namun rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan sebuah kunci sebagai bandulnya. Dia memakaikannya di leher Kibum.

Kibum mengambilnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kita dapat bertemu lagi dengan ini. Aku mendapat kunci ini dari seorang kakek tua. Kakek itu berkata padaku kalau kau harus membuka pintu yang terkunci. Sebuah pintu yang bisa membuatku kembali."

Kibum terdiam masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pintu itu ada di sebuah perpustakaan kecil di sebuah desa yang ada di Gyongsangnam. Kau harus kembali dan juga membawaku kembali."

Kibum mengangguk pelan walaupun ada rasa ragu di hatinya. Ragu kalau ini hanyalah cara Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya kembali. Namun tak ada kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun, membuatnya mampu menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya ini.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menangkup wajah Kibum, "Aku akan menunggumu disini…. Saranghae…"

Dikecupnya bibir Kibum dengan cukup lama hingga membuat Kibum perlahan menutup matanya dan tubuhnya bersinar dengan sangat terang.

"Saat kau sadar, kau tidak akan mengingat kejadian di dunia ini, hyung. Jika Tuhan masih memberi kita kesempatan. Kau akan menemukannya dan membawaku kembali," Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih menatap tubuh Kibum yang perlahan menghilang, "Selamat tinggal… Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan. Sebuah atap berwarwa putih menyambut penglihatannya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan berdinding putih. Dia merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Kibum! Kau sudah sadar sayang?" teriak seorang wanita yang dengan tergesa menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Mom…" panggil Kibum pelan.

Wanita itu menangis dan mencium kening putranya yang baru sadar setelah seminggu mengalami koma.

Seorang dokter dan perawat memasuki ruangan dan memeriksa beberapa alat vital Kibum.

"Detak jantungnya masih lemah. Jangan terlalu banyak mengajaknya bicara. Kami akan terus memantau perkembangannya setelah ini."

Dokter itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terimakasih dokter," ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Mom…" panggilan Kibum membuat Nyonya Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Iya sayang, kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap rambut Kibum.

Baru saja Kibum hendak mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang datang dan menyela perkatannya.

"Kim Kibum. Akhirnya kau sadar," ujar seorang wanita lain yang seumuran dengan ibunya.

"Cho Eommanim…" Kibum menyahut pelan.

Nyonya Cho menghampiri Kibum dengan senyuman lirih. Wanita memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Kyuhyun…"

Ucapan Kibum membuat dua wanita paruh baya disana terdiam, terutama Nyonya Cho yang kini merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Kyuhyun?"

Nyonya Cho buru-buru izin untuk keluar sebentar saat dirasanya air matanya akan tumpah.

"Kibummie~ kata dokter kau tidak boleh banyak bicara sayang…" Nyonya Kim berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Kibum.

"Mom… Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Kibum menatap mata Eommanya mencari jawaban disana.

Nyonya Kim menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat dan menggeleng, "Kyuhyun sudah pergi, sayang…"

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu hinggap di dadanya, "Mom, aku ingin istirahat."

Nyonya Kim yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan membenarkan letak selimut anaknya. Diciumnya kembali kening Kibum sebelum dirinya meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat itu juga air mata Kibum mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Kibum menjalani masa pemulihan dan terapi selama hampir empat bulan dan setelah dia dapat berjalan kembali dengan lancar, juga bisa menggerakkan seluruh badannya dengan bebas –Kibum meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk membawanya menenangkan diri... jauh dari kota.

Tentu saja orang tua Kibum tidak keberatan dengan permintaan anak tunggal mereka. Apalagi setelah masa-masa sulit yang Kibum alami.

"Aish Kim Kibum! Siram itu dengan benar!" protes seorang Ahjumma padanya yang hanya mengangguk.

Disinilah Kibum selama tiga bulan ini. Sebuah desa bernama Daraengi yang terkenal dengan sawah bertingkatnya dan seluruh penduduknya yang merupakan petani.

Kibum membuang waktunya dengan ikut bertani di sawah, memancing di sungai atau sekedar mengajari anak-anak kecil membaca.

"Eomma, jangan terlalu memaksa Kibum hyung!" rengek seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang memang beberapa bulan ini sangat akrab dengan Kibum.

"Tak apa, Jooyeong-ah," Kibum tersenyum mengacak surai ikal milik bocah kecil itu.

"Hyung, ayo ikut Joo main," ujar bocah itu menarik tangan Kibum.

"Baiklah, hyung akan cuci tangan dulu. Kau tunggu disini sebentar."

"Siap hyung!" seru Jooyeong dengan memberinya gerakan hormat yang membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan.

Bahkan Kibum terlihat lebih hidup sekarang. Apa dia sudah melupakan Kyuhyun?

"Jooyeong jangan membuat Kibum hyung kelelahan, arraseo?"

"Arraseo, eomma~"

Jooyeong langsung menarik tangan Kibum yang telah kembali. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, sesekali Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jooyeong.

Langkah Kibum terhenti melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih mendekati mereka. Keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik juga elegan.

"Jooyeong-ah, kita mainnya lain kali saja ne? Hyung ada urusan sebentar."

Jooyeong ikut melihat ke arah wanita tersebut dan mengangguk mengerti, "Arraseo hyung."

Kibum mengacak surai ikalnya, "Pulanglah…"

Bocah kecil itu pun langsung berlari kembali menuju rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kibum?"

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya yang reflek membuat Kibum membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong, Eommanim..." sapa Kibum membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

Hanya satu orang yang Kibum panggil dengan sebutan eommanim. Ya, dialah Nyonya Cho, ibu dari Cho Kyuhyun –mantan kekasihnya.

Mereka menduduki sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Memandang hamparan sawah yang sangat luas.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Nyonya Cho yang membuat Kibum sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangguk ragu.

Nyonya Cho memeluk Kibum dengan hangat, mengusap surai hitam milik seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak. Kibum merasakan pelukan itu bertambah erat, membuatnya dengan ragu membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Setetes air mata terjatuh di wajah cantiknya. Dipejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati pelukan itu. Mencoba menganggap bahwa ia tengah memeluk anaknya sendiri.

Nyonya Cho menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukan secara perlahan, "Maaf," ujarnya pelan dan Kibum hanya mengangguk. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada hamparan hijau sawah yang terlihat sangat indah. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya lembut –memberi kenyamanan tersendiri.

"Tempat ini indah," gumamnya pelan dengan menyunggingkan senyuman, namun Kibum menemukan arti lain dibalik senyuman itu, "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa Kyuhyun."

Rasa sakit itu berdenyut di dadanya. Sudah sejak tiga bulan lalu Kibum tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menohok Kibum, membuatnya hanya mampu berdiam diri dengan sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan anakku?"

Nyonya Cho menatap Kibum yang kini seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong membuat wanita itu khawatir. Sentuhan tangannya di pipi Kibum berhasil menyadarkannya.

Kibum menunduk, "Aku... walaupun ingin dan sangat ingin, tapi... aku tidak bisa melupakannya, tidak akan pernah bisa..." ujarnya pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri dan menepuknya pelan, "Dia... masih ada disini. Aku sudah menguncinya rapat-rapat agar tak ada orang lain yang dapat memasukinya."

Hari itu, setelah tiga bulan lamanya. Kibum kembali meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan tanpa arah. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki menuntunnya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada seseorang. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sejak kedatangan nyonya Cho satu jam yang lalu, Kibum tak juga berhenti memikirkan mantan kekasihnya itu. Setelah tiga bulan lamanya dia mengasingkan diri disebuah pedesaan untuk melupakan namja manis itu dan tiga bulan itu pula usahanya hancur hanya karena terucapnya sebuah nama. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum menepuk dadanya sedikit kuat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut disana. Menepuknya dengan lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi. Namun rasa sakit itu tak juga hilang. Namja manis yang sebelumnya sempat terkunci rapat di dasar hatinya kini mengambil alih seluruh hatinya lagi. Kibum sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kakinya lemas, hingga membuatnya terjatuh berlutut di tanah. Kibum menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Dia frustasi, tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak itu dan juga tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan tentang Kyuhyun yang terus berkelebat di otaknya.

Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tetes-tetes itu perlahan membasahi tanah.

"Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Rasa bersalah itu kembali menghantuinya. Rasa bersalah karena tak dapat menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Rasa bersalah yang teramat besar hingga Kibum bahkan tak mampu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Hari memasuki waktu senja, membuat matahari kembali keperaduannya secara perlahan. Membuat seseorang yang terduduk disana bangkit dengan susah payah dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Dia melangkah pelan, namun kembali terhenti saat menyadari bahwa dihadapannya berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil yang terlihat tua.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mencari tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Hingga dia teringat kalau sedari tadi dia sudah berjalan tanpa arah dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersesat.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gagang pintu disana dan membukanya secara perlahan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menginap disini, pikirnya.

"Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya Kibum untuk sekedar memastikan.

Setelah menunggu lima menit dan tak mendapat balasan apapun, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan tua itu. Sebuah jendela yang teramat besar membuat ruangan terlihat terang walau tanpa penyinaran dari lampu.

Terdapat beberapa meja panjang juga bangku yang tersusun amat rapih. Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat adanya rak-rak besar disana. Dia berjalan mendekati dan sedikit terkejut mendapati banyaknya buku tersusun rapih di setiap rak. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru yang sudah terlihat usang. Dia membaca judul yang tertera di sampulnya. "The Miracle of Love?" gumam Kibum sambil berdecih pelan dan mengembalikan buku ke tempatnya semula.

Sudut matanya melihat sebuah pintu yang terletak di antara dua buah rak. Kibum kembali mendekatinya dan memegang handle pintu untuk membukanya. Namun tak bisa, pintu itu terkunci. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali, "Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya Kibum untuk sekedar memastikan.

Tak ada balasan apapun membuat Kibum menaikkan pundaknya dan berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang dirasa pas digunakan untuk tempatnya tidur malam ini.

Kibum membaringkan badannya di kursi kayu itu. Memang keras dan tidak nyaman, namun Kibum tidak mengeluh. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela besar disana, dimana terlihat bulan dengan bulat yang sempurna dan cahayanya yang sangat terang mampu menyinari ruangan gelap disana. Menatap bulan purnama itu membuat pikirannya kosong seketika. Cukup lama Kibum menatapnya hingga membuat matanya lelah dan tertutup sempurna, membawanya terbang ke alam mimpi.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar adanya suara, padalah baru sekitar tiga puluh menit dia tertidur.

Tak

Tak

Kibum mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat cahaya yang keluar dari celah di bawah sebuah pintu disana.

"Apa ada orang?" gumamnya pelan seraya bangkit untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya...

Namun pintu masih terkunci.

Kibum kembali mengetuknya pelan, "Ada orang di dalam?" serunya pelan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar pelan dari saku celananya. Kibum merogoh sakunya berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang berdering pertanda adanya pesan masuk. Namun jemari tangannya merasakan sebuah benda lain yang seingatnya tak pernah dia masukkan disana. Ditariknya keluar benda itu. Berwarna emas, berukuran kecil.

"Kunci?" tanya Kibum entah pada siapa. Diperhatikannya kunci itu mencoba mengingat kunci manakah yang dibawanya.

Kibum memasukkan kembali kunci tersebut ke saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya yang telah berhenti bergetar. Dilihat layar ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan adanya satupun panggilan masuk ataupun pesan masuk.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Suara dari balik pintu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan sesuatu kembali bergetar dalam sakunya. Kibum kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci tadi. Keningnya semakin berkerut tak mengerti.

_Bagaimana bisa sebuah kunci bergetar?_

Seperti adanya sebuah dorongan yang entah berasal darimana, tangan Kibum terulur untuk memasukkan kunci tersebut pada sebuah lubang kecil yang terdapat di bawah gagang pintu.

Cklek

Betapa tidak percayanya Kibum saat mendengar bahwa pintu berhasil terbuka. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Ditariknya nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan –sebanyak lima kali. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Pintu terbuka menimbulkan suara deritan pelan. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya karena tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali putih..

Kibum mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar dan matanya langsung tertutup saat cahaya putih menusuk sangat menyilaukan.

Helaian angin menerpa pipinya, membuat Kibum kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

_Angin?_

Jelas-jelas dia sedang berada dalam ruangan tertutup.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan dan membuatnya kaget saat menyadari rumah tua yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini..."

Hembusan angin semakin kencang mnerpanya, membuat rambutnya terkibar namun tetap bergeming seraya menatap lurus rumah tua itu -tempat dimana kekasihnya terbunuh.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan perlahan. Dirinya sendiri saat ini berdiri di tengah jalan yang sangat sepi karena kota ini memang telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya.

Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai kesini, sementara beberapa detik yang lalu Kibum masih berada di sebuah ruangan berupa perpustakaan kecil di sebuah desa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Arghh

Terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah yang membuat Kibum kini mematung.

DOR!

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kibum berdetak bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat. Otak cerdas Kibum pun tak mampu mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Arrghh...

Suara jeritan kembali terdengar, membuat kaki Kibum melemas namun masih tetap berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya.

_Suara itu?_

Kibum mencoba melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bangunan tua itu dengan perlahan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah jendela. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Tidak... mungkin..."

Dengan langkah terburu, Kibum menghampiri pintu masuk dan membukanya kasar, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang besar dan terdapat tiga orang disana. Seseorang diantaranya tengah tergeletak dengan sekujur tubuh telah penuh oleh luka dan menatap horor ke seseorang didepannya yang berdiri dengan beberapa luka tembak di dadanya, dan seorang lainnya lagi tengah berdiri dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya.

DOR!

Mata Kibum membelalak melihat peluru itu melesat menembus tubuh seorang pemuda disana. Seorang pemuda lain yang tengah tergeletak dengan cepat menggeser badannya, membuat pemuda yang tertembak tadi terjatuh di atas dadanya.

"Kyu..."

Tidak itu bukan suara Kibum, melainkan seseorang yang tergeletak disana. Seseorang yang mempunyai rupa yang sama dengan Kibum. Seseorang yang bahkan mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya. Kim Kibum.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku… Aku membuatmu terluka seperti ini..."

Kibum kembali mematung. Dia bahkan masih ingat saat dirinya mengucapkan kalimat itu dulu.

Bagai ribuan jarum menancap dadanya. Sakit dan sesak yang teramat dirasakannya saat ini. Entah takdir apa yang membawanya hingga menyaksikan dirinya sendiri bersama Kyuhyunnya yang tengah meregang nyawa. Entah kenapa takdir ini selalu menyiksanya.

Kibum berjalan perlahan ke arah lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. Tangannya terkepal kuat di samping badan, bibirnya bergetar pelan dan terus mengumpat kasar dalam hatinya. Terlihat sorot kemarahan dan dendam dalam tatapan mata Kibum. Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan pemuda yang berbadan lebih besar itu. Kibum menyeringai mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak terlihat saat ini.

Ya, lelaki berbadan besar itu tidak dapat melihat sosok Kibum yang serupa dengan bayangan.

Kibum menatap dingin dan menusuk lawan dihadapannya yang tak dapat menatapnya sama sekali.

"Kau... telah membunuh Kyuhyunku," geram Kibum yang masih berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap, "Kau-harus-mati!"

Tangan Kibum yang terkepal kuat melayang ke atas menghatam pipi mulus lelaki di hadapannya, namun sia-sia...

Tubuhnya yang seperti bayangan sukses membuat pukulannya menembus melalui tubuh lelaki itu. Membuat dirinya sendiri tidak percaya dan menatap kedua tangannya.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah tadi dia dapat membuka pintu? Dia dapat menyentuh pintu itu, benarkan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya, sementara suara sirine dan tanda pengepungan terdengar membuat Kibum dan lelaki didepannya kaget.

Kibum melihat lelaki dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat panik dan menjatuhkan pistolnya ke lantai begitu saja hingga akhirnya lelaki itu berlari ke arah sebuah pintu yang Kibum yakini ada jalan keluar disana.

Kibum berjongkok menatap pistol yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya terulur pelan untuk menyentuh pistol itu dan berhasil –membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Digenggamnya pistol itu dan kembali berdiri menghadap kedua tubuh yang tergeletak disana. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat dan menarik nafas panjang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan –mungkin?

Ya, berusaha meyakinkan Tuhan agar membuatnya kembali bersama Kyuhyunnya.

DOR!

.

.

.

"Yaakkk! Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

Kibum tersenyum menanggapi teriakan seseorang dihadapannya yang kini tengah memukuli dadanya tanpa ampun dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Jangan tersenyum sementara aku sedang menangis, bodoh! Hiks..."

Kibum tersenyum semakin lembut. Ditatapnya wajah manis yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir disana. Isakan masih terdengar dari bibir merah yang sangat menggodanya itu.

"Uljima..." bisik Kibum seraya menangkup wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan."

"Kenapa membunuh dirimu sendiri... bodoh..."

Wajah itu tertunduk, membuat Kibum mengangkat dagunya dan menatapnya lembut, "Karena aku ingin bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kibum terus menatapnya sambil sesekali mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa ia jumpai.

"Kebahagiaan di dunia tidaklah kekal. Suatu hari nanti aku ataupun dirimu akan mati kembali dan membuat kita kembali terpisah. Membuat salah satu dari kita kembali sedih dan menderita," Kibum menghetikan ucapannya, mencoba membaca apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan dari tatapan matanya, "Cukup aku yang sangat menderita karena kehilanganmu."

Air mata Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah berhenti, kini kembali mengalir, "Maafkan aku membuatmu menderita."

Kibum menggeleng dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Itu balasan untukku karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku pantas menderita."

Kyuhyun merengut dan mendorong tubuh Kibum pelan, "Jangan bicara begitu atau aku akan menghilang lagi!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Kibum sesekali dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Kibum tersenyum dan berucap dalam hati.

_Terimakasih, Tuhan karena telah membawaku kembali bersamanya._

Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menghentakkan kakinya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau membuatku menderita lagi, eo?" teriak Kibum sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Penculikan yang menimpa putra dari keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho setelah tiga hari akhirnya ditemukan. Pelaku yang berusaha melarikan diri berhasil tertangkap. Namun sungguh disayangkan, kejadian ini membuat nyawa keduanya tak dapat diselamatkan. Kami segenap kru dari SM News mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepada keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Cho. Park Jungsoo, SM News, melaporkan."

.

**Our Path**

_-Hwika's Present-_

.

**THE END**

.

.

Oke, another Kihyun story ^^

Bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian tentang fic ini? Tolong jelaskan di kolom review, oke?

Makasih untuk yang udah read dan sekarang waktunya untuk review ^-^


End file.
